A Shatter of Contrasting Personalities
by Lollisalol
Summary: White and N must battle to see which Hero will prevail. But as the two battle, the realize that there's something hidden deep within their friendship. ferriswheelshipping NxWhite/Touko


**A Shatter of Contrasting Personalities**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does. So Nintendo owns my childhood. Awesome! :D_

_A/N: Alright, my first Pokemon fanfic, so I hope everyone likes it. Now, the story will continue past the battle, just an fyi. I really love N :D haha, wish I had a guy like him. Alrighty, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I wasn't even sure what to do. Everyone was telling me to go forward, to face Team Plasma, and to defeat their King, N.<p>

I'm seventeen! How was I supposed to save the whole world from a giant crime syndicate? How was I, a girl from rural Nuvema Town, supposed to summon the legendary Pokemon Reshiram in order to defeat it's total opposite, Zekrom?

As I made my way slowly through the large castle in which my enemies were waiting, I held the Light Stone in my hands. I rubbed the stone, which was cool to the touch, and waited for something to happen, hoping that it would shine or pulse with an energy or something. Nothing happened...And I sighed.

I guess it was now or never. I knew that I have to go through the castle, and eventually find the room where N was waiting. He thought it was our destiny, to see which Hero of Unova would prevail. We had to battle and the result would decide the world's fate. No pressure.

I put the stone away in my pack and continued walking through the castle. _How am I supposed to be the Hero... _I thought to myself. I was never anything special and never will be. When I was a kid, I broke my arm falling out of a tree that Cheren told me I couldn't climb. When I was thirteen, I had the biggest crush on Black, but I was always to afraid to say something so I gave that up.

I'm just a teenage girl.

Once I made it up another flight of stairs, one member of The Shadow Triad appeared in front of me. He turned to his right, looking straight at a darge doorway. He spoke of N, and how this was the room that his Lord had grown up in as a child. The ninja-like character promptly disappeared and left me there to make my decision on what to do. Should I just ignore the sad tone he used to describe N's room? N is the enemy. I shouldn't feel pitiful for him.

But something tugged at my heart, something wanted me to go in there. To discover something about N.

I hesitated, but I entered the room where the so called King had spent his childhood. Inside the room were children's toys and bright colors everywhere. It seemed creepy in a way, and a lonely place. In certain places, I could see Pokemon pawprints, and a train track with a model of a bullet train was running, making stops periodically.

This room made me feel sad. The Shadow Triad member mentioned that N only ever had Pokemon as companions. He had very little human interaction, and most of that was violence from his father. I frowned. It's not really his fault that he has the wrong idea of people with pokemon. It was all Ghetsis and his manipulation of N since birth.

But we can never see eye to eye. His goals for the future disagreed with everything I believed in.

I took a last look around this room. It lacked everything that a child really needed. Happiness, friendship...kindness... there was no evidence of that ever existing within this room at all.

I stepped out into the hallway. I heard two voices coming from the room next to N's old room. I immediately entered, hoping that someone could tell me where N was waiting exactly.

Two women, both extremely beautiful, stopped talking and introduced themselves to me. The one with long pink flowing hair introduced herself first. "I am Anthea... Trainer. Before you go to confront my lord N, please take a moment to rest..." She poured a cup of tea and motioned for me to sit down. I sipped the tea and allowed myself to take in the fragrance. It was good, not quite sweet, but savory instead. The color was the same as N's hair.

I don't know why I compared it to him. I shouldn't be thinking about him.

Even though he is sweet and innocent.

The other woman seemed to sense my slight confusion. She spoke up with a warm and caring voice. "I am Concordia. I give peace and comfort to N. Tell me, Trainer, what distresses you?" I looked at her. She's with the enemy, isn't she? So why does she care?

She smiled at me and I felt oddly at ease. Shouldn't everyone here be doing everything to stop me? Don't they want N to rule Unova?

I felt her put her hand on my shoulder. "Worry not, Trainer. We follow N, not Ghetsis." I looked up at her in confusion. "N has been separated from people since he was young. He was brought up with Pokémon... Pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt by bad people... Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to N. N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing ideals, thinking only of Pokémon. N's heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence."

"It was never N's fault. None of this is. So please, do not look at us as if we are your enemies. We are only here to give comfort," Anthea added.

"And you are distressed, trainer. Would you not like to put your mind at ease before the battle?" Concordia asked me kindly. She seemed sincere. They both did, but I always had trouble allowing myself to open up to others. I was the kind of person who tended to bottle up their emotions, not vent and rant all the time.

But something inside of me told them to trust them, and to allow them to help me. I sighed. "I'm just... Confused. I'm too young to be the hero. And why doesn't N seem like my enemy? Shouldn't I hate my enemy? Shouldn't he hate me?" I sighed again. They both listened as I asked myself these questions. "I just don't know. I thought this whole situation was supposed to be...black and white... We are enemies, we shouldn't be here trying to understand one another. I don't want to be enemies though. I just want everyone, humans and Pokemon alike, to be happy."

"Young trainer-" Concordia started until I cut her off.

"Please call me White. I feel uncomfortable with formalities."

"Alright, White... What you are saying is not only are you unsure of yourself as the hero, but you are unsure of the difference between these sides? You are saying that you don't dislike Lord N, so that makes you confused?" I nodded. She continued, "What makes you feel so neutral around Lord N? Why don't you dislike him?"

"He's kind. He has a pure soul. In Nimbasa, he wasn't afraid to get to know me. I feel that if I were in trouble, he would help me. I would do the same for him, but... shouldn't it feel wrong?"

"White... Although this battle may seem two sided, aren't you both fighting for the same thing? For Pokemon to be happy? That's all N wants. Ghetsis has manipulated him, to make him think all trainers are bad people that want to hurt Pokemon."

"White, you mentioned Nimbasa City," Anthea asked. "What happened there?"

"I ran into N while I was in Nimbasa and we went on the ferris wheel together. It was nice, and I really enjoyed it. A break from all of...this." I sighed. "Maybe if this whole thing didn't make us enemies, we could be friends."

"'I am quite sure you two can still be friends, White. He mentioned you to us. He told us that he felt the same. He has always longed for a friend." Concordia looked at Anthea.

"White, could you promise us something?" Anthea asked. "I know, you are still weary about us and our purposes, but it is just a small favor."

"I-I guess." I wasn't sure what these two ethreal women wanted from me.

"Could you be Lord N's friend? No matter how today turns out, could you be there for him when he needs you most? Could you show him that not all humans are bad people? That the world is filled with love and happiness?"

I looked at the two women and smiled. "Yes, I will be N's friend. I...well I don't know why, but I already promised myself in Nimbasa that I would try to reach out to him." I stood up. "I really like N. He may have grown up differently, but he is still a human being. And I want to help him." I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. I had spent almost half an hour here, and I knew that it was time for me to get moving.

The two women seemed to understand and they said their farewells. I hope that one day I'll see them again. They really seem nice.

I left the room and continued to make my way toward the next set of stairs. I knew that N would be waiting with Zekrom. Even if I couldn't summon Reshiram, I knew I had a few things to say to him.

I don't know what it was about him.

But I really did like him.

Our encounter in Nimbasa was when I started doubting this whole us being enemies thing. I just had to show him that Ghetsis was wrong. I had to show him that Pokemon are happy with trainers, and that trainers are happy with Pokemon.

I had to show him that I cared about him.

I stopped walking as I reached a large entrance way, larger than any other. Outside of it, the walls were covered with Team Plasma banners. I took in a deep breath and held my head up high.

No use walking in there without confidence, right?

I stepped inside the large room, ready for this battle, ready for the other hero. I was ready to face N.

The room took my breath away with its mere size. It was huge! And sitting on a throne on the other side of the room was N, looking perfectly calm. His tea green mane of hair was topped with a crown and his eyes were closed. For a second, I thought he was sleeping, but I realized he knew I was here when he got up.

"You've arrived at last, White." He opened his eyes, and they bore into my own, even though he was all the way across the room.

"N..." I really wasn't sure what to say. He started walking toward me in a confident stride that only a King could truly pull off. Now I see why Team Plasma really believed that he was going to be King. I almost believed it.

"Are you ready, White? Are you ready to see whether the Hero of Ideals or the Hero of Truth will prevail? This...This is the day I have been waiting for."

"N, I-" he interruted me, continuing on with his little speech.

"I actually kind of liked you a little, White. You really seem to be a trainer that cares about Pokemon."

"N, I have to ask you something." I finally caught his attention and he looked at me. "N, aren't we fighting for the same thing, but with different means? Can we realy be called enemies?"

"I'm trying to make sure Pokemon are happy! What could you know about their suffering? We are enemies, White. I wish that part was different, but it cannot be helped. Fate decided us as the heroes, so we must be enemies."

"N, I-" He cut me off, again. There was no getting through to this guy.

"Reshiram hasn't even responded to you. You haven't actually been recognized as the Hero yet... How disappointing. And here I thought you were different from all the others..."

Just then, I felt a sense of energy from my pack. I took out the Light Stone, and it was shining a brilliant white glow. It started levitating, higher and higher in the air, and it kept shinin more and more until it seemed the world would be completely covered in its brilliance.

The light became larger and larger, forming into a large bubble, and inside the bubble, a large white figure was curled up into the fetal position. There was no doubt that the Pokemon was Reshiram. Then out of nowhere, its eyes, a steely ice blue, opened and it opened its wings, releasing itself from the light. Its tail reminded me of a generator, and it started glowing a brilliant red as the Pokemon roared.

"Zekrom and Reshiram… They were once one life. One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear before the hero they recognize. Ah… I see. you really are a hero, too. I'll tell you what that Pokémon is saying to you. "I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally." It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Reshiram and make it your ally!"

I approached the dragon, and I knew it seemed impossible to catch this large, magnificent creature. But I knew if I didn't, that would immediately be the end of Pokemon and Trainers bonding and caring for one another.

I cautiously looked at the dragon. I may not be able to understand Pokemon, but I knew they understood me.

"Reshiram! I know I don't look like much, but listen to me. I _am_the Hero of Truth. I doubted it before, because I was scared, but now I know that I am in fact the person you are looking for. Why would you respond to anyone else beside the Hero? I know that you can see into my heart, and that I want nothing but for the world to be at peace! Pokemon and trainers belong together! They're happy together! If you need me to, I'll bring out my Pokemon, and they can tell you of all the experiences we have shared through the good and bad times!" I looked at the white dragon and I could see it was still weary. I pulled out a Pokeball and released my Samurott, my friend who has been with me the longest.

"Samurott!" She cried loudly as she was released from her Pokeball. The dragon growled something at my water type Pokemon and they seemed to be having a conversation.

I wish I could understand Pokemon speak.

I watched N's face as he listened to the Pokemon having their own conversation.

"Reshiram," I said. The dragon focused on me. "Reshiram, if I weren't the Hero, I would never be trying to convince you. You belong with the Hero of Truth and no one else. Look, my Samurott and I have been together since day one. If I didn't care about Pokemon, why would we still be together? She and I have had an adventure and we took on challenges together. When she got sick, I took care of her until I reached the nearest Pokemon center. When Team Plasma threatened to take her away, I fought them, making sure no harm would ever come to my friend. And that goes for all Pokemon. I saved my Zorua from people who were trying to hurt her. I didn't know who that Pokemon was, but I knew that no one should ever harm Pokemon for any reason."

As I said that, I saw N's face twist with confusion as he looked at me. I think he was starting to believe me.

The dragon roared and flapped its wings and I knew that I was too close to the legendary Pokemon, and that I would be trampled if it stepped forward. I immediately called Samurott back in her Pokeball so that she wouldn't get hurt, and I braced myself for the worst as I knew Reshiram was really big and could kill me if it took the wrong step.

But instead, the white legendary Pokemon lowered its head to mine and nuzzled my face. It believed me.

_I am not an it. I am a she._ A female voice said.

I jumped back in surprise. "How'd you-? Was that telepathy?" I yelled.

_Yes, White. I can use telepathy with those that I chose to. And I recognize you as the Hero of Truth. Do you recognize me as your ally?_

"I recognize you as more than just an ally, Reshiram. I recognize you as my friend." The dragon roared in happiness and I looked at N.

The man with the tea green hair applauded. "It looks like you really are the Hero of Truth, White. Are you and Reshiram ready to determine who will prevail?" I looked at my new friend and she nodded in response.

"N, we're ready. But let me just say one thing. No matter what happens, can we agree to be friends?" I wasn't planning on losing, but I knew that N really needed a human in his life. His facade of confidence faded and he smiled.

"I already thought we were friends."

* * *

><p><em>Cliffy! Haha, sorry, I should update tomorrow night... But I just really don't want my chapters to be too long so you don't lose interest.<br>_

_I appreciate all reviews/comments on anything. I love improving, so let me know what you think and what I could fix!  
><em>

_By the way, if you do review, I would love knowing **what your spirit pokemon is**! I love people telling me their spirit pokemon, haha. So review/PM me and let me know! =]  
><em>

_Love, Italia~_


End file.
